You'll Pay
by Beef7
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Sango is the prettiest girl in school. She has a boyfriend that cheats but she can't seem to let go. Can a new student help change that? And what will Miroku think of Sango's new friend?
1. Chapter 1: New Students

**Chapter 1: New Students**

Sango stared at the roof of her room. _Great, it's Monday_ she thought. _Miroku's probably gonna find more girls to flirt with, just when I think he's flirted with them all!_

She yawned and turned on her side. Her clock read 4:37. Sango moaned and put her pillow over her head. _It's going to be a long day today._

Sango walked unenthusiastically into the school. She hated Mondays. She hated _school_! It was so boring! In fact, her life was boring.

Sango froze when she heard a high-pitched voice calling to her. Kagome. Sango shivered, but didn't turn around. Instead she kept on walking, pretending that she didn't her. Kagome was the most annoying, stuck-up, brat Sango had ever met!

Kagome was trying to use Sango to get attention. According to Kagome, Sango was the prettiest girl in school. Sure, it was flattering, but Kagome really got on her nerves. She was younger and very childish.

Sango quickly went around the school to get away from Kagome. She was too busy making sure that Kagome wasn't following that she bumped right into someone!

"Hey, watch it!" the boy snapped. Sango blinked. She had never seen him before. _He must be new,_ she thought. She quickly snapped out of her daze and glared at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. This wasn't worth her time. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other one to back out.

Just then, a boy walked over to him and waved his hand I front of the first boy's face. "Hello, Oo-aniki? Let's go!" the other boy said.

The first boy nodded and finally looked away. He walked off with his brother.

Sango smirked with victory and walked over to her friends Kikyou, Ayame, Kouga, and of course Miroku.

They all greeted her and Miroku pecked her on the lips. The girls immediately started going on about gossip, while the guys hung around the side, occasionally chatting.

"I hear there's some new students that just arrived today!" Ayame cried excitedly. "I heard it from a friend. Who heard it from a friend, who heard it from a friend, who heard it from their brother's friend…" Ayame kept going on about where she heard it.

Sango's attention went straight to Miroku, who was… you guessed it. Flirting with girls again. She marched up and punched him in the head.

"Miroku, you jerk! I'm standing right here!" she clenched her fists, but released them when the bell rang. "I don't get you!" she shouted, and went to her first class.

* * *

Sango sat in her usual seat near the window. They had to go to their homeroom for the day because of the new students, one of them which Sango had already met. 

Sango glanced over across the room to where Miroku was sitting. He caught her eye and smiled, but she narrowed her eyes and looked away.

The teacher, Mr. Tomodachi, finally came in, followed by four students who looked like they could care less about the world. The teacher introduced them while Sango took a moment to observe them.

The first guy, Suikotsu, had spiky hair and already had a tear in his uniform. He was staring into space, not even listening to the instructions Mr. Tomodachi was giving them.

The second guy was named Renkotsu. He was wearing a bandana and it took Sango a moment to realize he was bald. He looked kind of like a punk. Apart from his uniform, he was sure dressed like one. He had chains on his pants and a tattoo peeking out from his sleeve.

Sango almost burst out laughing when she saw the third guy, Jakotsu. His shoes were on the wrong feet! He didn't look too bright, either. She noticed that he was wearing make-up. It was so obvious that he was gay.

Bankotsu was the last guy, whom Sango had met earlier. He was a little more difficult to read. You couldn't really tell his personality as well as you could the others. His hair was in a long braid and he seemed a little… out of it.

"Don't be rude class, say hello!" Mr. Tomodachi snapped. There were a few people that mumbled "hi" and someone shouted "Yo!" to them.

"Just find an empty desk anywhere," Mr. Tomodachi practically shooed them off. Sango realized that there were a bunch of empty seats behind her. She groaned silently to herself.

Bankotsu slumped down in the seatbehind her. Renkotsu sat behind him, Jakotsu sat behind Renkotsu, and Suikotsu sat behind Jakotsu.

"OK, now open your textbooks to page 33 and- Oh that's right! You boys don't have one!" Mr. Tomodachi exclaimed. "Sango, could you bring them down to the library and sign them out a textbook.

"Sure," Sango said as she silently cursed her luck. This just wasn't her day.

* * *

Bankotsu silently walked down the hall behind the girl. She had long brown hair that seemed to shine in the light. 

_Hottie alert! _Bankotsu smirked to himself. Renkotsu must have noticed too, because he was already up there flirting with her.

Bankotsu glared at him. Renkotsu was either doing it to make him mad, or he really did like this girl. Or both…

Either way, it made Bankotsu very mad. He didn't even realize they were at the library until he almost ran into Sango! Renkotsu was _still_ flirting. Bankotsu wanted to punch him.

Sango grabbed a textbook and shoved it in Renkotsu's hands, obviously annoyed at the world right now. She did the same to each of them, shoving the textbook in their hands that is.

"She obviously isn't in a good mood…" Jakotsu mumbled and they all nodded.

On the way back to the classroom, Bankotsu was in such a daze, he didn't even notice when Sango stopped for a moment to talk to a friend. This time, he bumped into her.

She turned around and he felt his face heat up. Not willing to let her see him blush, he decided to throw an insult at her.

"Jeeze, first you bump into me, then you stop suddenly and I bump onto you! It's getting really annoying!" He strolled past her, smirking to himself in the process. He had no idea how big of a mistake that was.

He only got a few feet before he felt something hard hit the back of his head. When he turned around, Jakotsu and Suikotsu were staring with their jaws hanging, Renkotsu was trying not to laugh, and Sango… had a smirk on her face as well. He looked down and saw a textbook lying at his feet.

Sango continued walking as if nothing happened. "You forgot that," she mumbled as she passed him.

* * *

Jakotsu was becoming confuzzled about the assignment, so he tapped Bankotsu on the shoulder with his pen. When he didn't respond, Jakotsu frowned and tapped him a little harder. Still nothing.

Jakotsu, becoming frustrated, leaned over to the side to see what Bankotsu was so distracted by. He followed Bankotsu's gaze to the same girl who gave them their textbooks.

A huge smile appeared on Jakotsu's face. "Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu shouted while smacking Bankotsu on the back, causing everyone to stare.

"Jakotsu what the hell… what are you grinning about?" Bankotsu snapped annoyed. Jakotsu had an evil grin and nodded over to Sango.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he quickly turned around. Jakotsu chuckled silently. _Oo-aniki is so funny!_ he thought to himself. He stood up and pretended to sharpen his pencil, glancing back to see his brother's flushed face.

Just then, a boy walked over and placed a bouquet of flower's on Sango's desk. He was panting and covered with sweat.

"Remember when I said I had to go to the bathroom?" he panted. "I actually ran all the way to the store to get you these!" He knelt down on his knees and grabbed her legs. "Please forgive me, my dear Sango!" he begged. Sango's face turned bright red.

"Miroku! Cut it out!" she hissed.

"Not until you forgive me!" he said firmly, still hugging her legs.

"OK, OK! I forgive you already! Now let go of me!" she rolled her eyes while yanking her legs out of his grasp.

Miroku's face lightened up and he stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

Jakotsu noticed the look on Bankotsu's face, and turned bright red. He stopped over to Miroku.

"Hey buddy! Don't mess with Oo-aniki's g-" He was cut off by Bankotsu, who dived over to himand brought himintoneck lock, dragging him back over to his seat.

Bankotsu slammed Jakotsu into his chair and sat in his own seat.

Miroku blinked the turned back to Sango, and pecked her on the lips one more time before returning to his own desk.

After Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a warning glare, he turned around and his jaw immediately dropped. Miroku had just set thing straight with Sango, and yet he was already flirting again!

* * *

(A.N.)HI! This is my second fanfiction! You likey? Please R&R! BTW, this one won't be nearly as long as Yumemiru! 


	2. Chapter 2: The War

**Chapter 2: A War Between Rivals**

Lunch finally came after the long torment of class. Bankotsu and his brothers walked into the cafeteria. Every Seat was full.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Jakotsu whined.

"You can eat with us if you like," came a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Sango, smiling brightly at them.

Bankotsu opened his mouth, but Jakotsu cut in. "OK!" he chirped. He grabbed Bankotsu's arm and dragged him after Sango. He was determined to get his brother this girl, no matter what it took.

"Guys, they're going to eat with us, OK?" Sango explained to her friends. They all greeted them and continued chattering on.

"So, do you do any sports or something?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, Oo-aniki is very good at football," Jakotsu blurted out. Bankotsu shot him a quick glare.

"Really?" Sango said. "So is Miroku, he's on the team. You should join too!" She smiled brightly, punching Miroku in the arm to get his attention.

Miroku lazily looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Hmm… I wonder why?" Kikyou wondered sarcastically.

"Why?" Suikotsu asked.

"So he can stare at all the cheerleaders!" Sango blurted out.

"That's not true Sango!" Miroku protested. "The only reason I'm on the football team is to watch you and no one else!"

"Oh, so that's why you're drooling over every cheerleader _except_ me?" Sango mumbled.

"C'mon Sango! Every guy looks at other girls it just… natural!"

Sango slammed her fists on the table. "There's a difference between staring and _flirting_ Miroku!" she shouted. "I'd be just delighted if you only stared, because it's way better than CHEATING!" She stomped off just as the bell rang.

"Umm… we better get on the field or we'll be late for practice. You coming Miroku?" Ayame asked, trying to change the subject.

Miroku sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

"Hey, why don't you guys tag along?" Kikyou asked Bankotsu. "You could try out for the football team if you like. That way we'll have someone _besides _Miroku to cheer for!" Kikyou giggled when she saw Miroku's face.

Bankotsu lazily stood up. "Sure, whatever."

When they got on the field, Sango was already waiting for them. Her palm palms sitting on the ground beside her and she seemed to be daydreaming.

Kikyou leaned over to Ayame and whispered in her ear. "Maybe we should leave her be for a while."

Ayame nodded. "The coach won't be doing try-outs for a while. Why don't you sit down and watch until then?"

Bankotsu shrugged and walked over to the bench that Sango was sitting on. "So," he began after sitting down, "do those fights happen often?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why do you keep forgiving him then?"

Sango shrugged. "I ask myself that a lot. I guess I consider breaking up with him sometimes, but I just can't. Even though I know he's just going to hurt me again, I always tell myself that he really will change…"

Bankotsu looked at her sympathetically. He couldn't even imagine how much pain that she went through everyday. He couldn't even think why someone could do that such a nice girl like Sango. He was really starting to dislike Miroku now.

"I would dump him if I were you," Jakotsu blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, he's a pervert if you ask me!" Suikotsu said.

"Oh believe me, you don't even know the half of it!" Sango grumbled.

Suikotsu was about to ask what she meant, but the whistle blew. Sango stood up and joined her squad in warm-up.

A few minutes after she left, Miroku came over with a cheerleader. He sat down and began sweet-talking with her.

Bankotsu tapped him on the shoulder. Miroku lazily turned around. "What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you already have a girlfriend?" Bankotsu reminded. The girl glared at Miroku, and then stuck her nose up and gave him the hand as she walked off.

Miroku glared at Bankotsu. "Thanks!" he mumbled sarcastically.

Bankotsu wanted to punch him so badly. "Why do you do that? You already have a girlfriend, isn't that satisfying enough?"

"What isn't satisfying is that you are sticking your little nose into something that's not your business!" Miroku snapped.

"Don't you realize how much it hurts Sango?" Bankotsu asked,

Miroku practically bit his head off. "I said mind your own business!" He put on his football helmet and headed over to his group. Bankotsu saw one of them hand Miroku something, who slipped it in his pocket. Bankotsu spent a few seconds trying to figure out what it was, but ended up shrugging it off and put his own helmet on.

Bankotsu tried to pay attention to the coach, he really did. But he always found himself glancing over at Sango. He just couldn't take his eyes off her, no matter how hard he tried.

What Bankotsu didn't know was that Miroku had caught him staring at his girlfriend. And being a guy, this really ticked him off.

When practice started, they were divided into teams. Unfortunately for Miroku, he was on the same team as Bankotsu.

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. Bankotsu caught the ball and darted for the goal. Miroku came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

The other team got the ball. Bankotsu sat up and shoved Miroku off. "What the hell is your problem?" he shouted. "We're on the same team!"

Miroku glared at him but said nothing. The coach walked over and told Miroku to take five. He stood up, his eyes still locked onto Bankotsu with a deadly stare.

Bankotsu could read his glare like a book. He was saying, _You better back off!_ Bankotsu sent him a smirk that said, _you'll have to do better than that!_

A war had been started between the two, and Sango didn't even know it!

* * *

(A.M.) I know, I know, this chapter is short. I'll make it up to you guys! 


	3. Chapter 3: You Scared Me!

**Chapter 3: You Scared Me!**

Miroku sat on the bench, while Sango was cheerleading. Bankotsu had the ball and was once again running for the goal.

"C'mon! You can do it!" Sango cheered. Miroku shot her a cold stare.

"Don't cheer for him!" he snapped.

Sango gave him a puzzled look. "Why not? I can't exactly cheer for you."

"Then cheer for someone else," Miroku protested.

"What do you have against Bankotsu? I think he's nice…" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just don't like him. "Miroku muttered, crossing his arms.

Sango smirked. "What, you jealous?" she taunted.

Miroku stood up quickly and slammed his helmet on the ground, making Sango jump. "I'm not jealous! Can we just drop it?" he shouted.

"Umm… OK, I was just kidding…" Sango said trembling. She had never seen Miroku flip out like this before. It kind of scared her.

Miroku sat on the bench and rubbed his head. He let out a small groan and held his head with his hands.

"Miroku?" Sango asked in a quiet voice. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine! Just go away!" he said in a rather harsh tone.

"Miroku-"

"Shut up!" he shouted. He stood up and raised his fist in the air, causing Sango to scream.

Miroku's eyes widened and he lowered his fist; as if he had just realized what he was about to do. "Sango I- I didn't mean to…" he wrapped his arms around the now crying Sango. "I'm just under a lot of stress."

He sat down with her on the bench. "Don't do that again!" she wailed. "You scared me Miroku!"

"I know, I'm sorry Sango." Miroku put his hand on her cheek and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

"I'd better get to practice," she muttered, not even looking at him as she left.

Bankotsu once again looked over to Sango and frowned. She was… crying? Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders were trembling. Kikyou and Ayame, along with some other girls whom he didn't know, were trying to comfort her.

He wondered if something happened between her and Miroku. It had to be. A few minutes ago she was jumping around the field cheering for everyone!

* * *

In the next class, Sango was a bit shaky, but she soon got caught up in the conversation that she forgot all about it. Well, not _entirely_.

Bankotsu noticed that she was sitting as far away from Miroku as possible, and he seemed pretty pissed off about it too.

The guy kept looking at her and narrowing his eyes. Bankotsu wondered if she finally broke up with him. Why else would he be so… edgy?

The next assignment was to be done in groups. Bankotsu turned around to his brothers. It was then that he noticed a shadow standing over him. When he looked behind him he saw that Sango was standing there.

"Umm… do you think I could join you guys?" she asked rather shyly. Bankotsu glanced behind her and saw that Miroku was sitting with her friends. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"Sure," he said. She smiled gratefully and pulled up a chair. They began talking about the assignment, which was to create and sell a product. They decided to make an outfit, curtsey of Sango. They all rejected at first, but Sango reminded them that it had to be something that people would want to buy. And girls love clothes, so what better way?

"You said _girls_ love clothes. We're talking about everyone, not just girls," Suikotsu argued.

"True, but think of all the guys who are boyfriends. Everyone knows that boyfriends buy a lot of gifts for their girlfriends-" Sango was cut off by Jakotsu.

"You would know! Jakotsu taunted.

Sango sent him a warning glare before she continued on. "_Anyway_, because girls love clothes, it makes the perfect gift. Especially for all those desperate boyfriends out there!" Sango announced and Suikotsu sighed in defeat.

But Jakotsu wasn't done arguing. "Aha! You forget that desperate boyfriends are also _stupid_ boyfriends! If there's one thing that guys can't do is buy a decent outfit for a girl! Beat that!"

Sango just smiled. "That, Jakotsu, is why we're here."

They all finally agreed. After all, it was the marks that mattered.

"Oo-aniki, can I be the model? Please?" Jakotsu begged.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Jakotsu, if anyone saw _you_ wearing the out, no one would by it!" Jakotsu pouted.

"Don't worry Jakotsu," Sango smiled. "I can model it!" Then she added quickly, "_Providing_, that it's not anything skimpy, OK?"

They all nodded, although some were a little disappointed with the last comment, cough Bankotsu cough Renkotsu cough

Hey, Suikotsu? Do you agree?" Sango asked, glancing over at the kid who hadn't spoken in a while. She followed his gaze and realized that he was staring at a certain someone.

She squealed. "Suikotsu! You so like-" he quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. Sango smiled happily and nodded.

Everyone looked over to see what the big deal was, and Bankotsu caught Miroku's eye. He was glaring at him… again.

_Careful, your face might stay like that! _Bankotsu thought inwardly to himself.

* * *

(A.N.) Hi! I reviewed again! PAHAHA! Srry I jsut had lots of pepsi and i'm hyper! TEEHEE So ya, i would submit chapter 4, but it's not exactly typed yet... See, i write it on paper cause i only have so long on the computer and ya so I just write and then type it later. R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4: Bankotsu's Mistake

**Chapter 4: Bankotsu's Mistake**

The battle between Bankotsu and Miroku only got worse by the day. They always seemed to be competing. Especially in gym class, since that was the class for competition.

One gym class, it was just a relaxing day of dodge ball. Sure… relaxing. If you call the entire gym class having to crouch down while the two boys battled it out with the soft balls relaxing.

Then of course, there was badminton. Take two rivals, weapons (we call them rackets), and a birdie that travels 100 km/hr. Lets just say the class was smart enough to bring umbrellas. Yes, _umbrellas_. That's how bad it was.

But one gym class, things turned into more than just a competition. The class walked to a field with a childish sub. She made them play "predator prey". And to make things worse, it was snowing.

Bankotsu was an element, Sango was a wolf, and Miroku was a field mouse. Bankotsu continued to take Miroku's lives until he was dead. So Miroku had to sit out and watched, but that didn't interest him, so he walked around the field.

Bankotsu looked around and saw someone chasing Sango, so he ran over and tagged him. Sango watched as the kid ran away, then looked over to where Bankotsu was and gasped.

He was smirking at her. She quickly ran away and he darted after her.

Miroku noticed Sango and Bankotsu heading towards him, and for some reason he didn't know, he hid in a bush beside him.

Sango rounded around the bush with Bankotsu hot on her heals. With one huge leap, he tackled her to the ground.

Sango's shriek turned into a laugh. He had her pinned to the ground, but his grip loosened so she could turn around and face him. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, before Bankotsu lost control of himself. His hand moved up to her cheek as he brought her lips to meet his.

Sango's eyes widened. _He's… kissing me! _she thought. _Does he really feel this way, or is he just being funny? _Her head was spinning by the time he pulled away.

Sango opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Miroku, who let out what seemed like a battle cry as he charged out of the bush.

He had a stick in his hands and was to hit Bankotsu. But Bankotsu's reflexes kicked in as he thrust his arms around Sango and hauled both of them to the side, causing them to roll a little.

The stick hit the ground just a few feet away from them. Sango stared in shock. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend just did that!

Miroku clenched his teeth and raised the stick up once more.

"Miroku!" came a harsh voice. Sango sighed in relief when she saw the teacher standing there. "Put that stick down right now, young man!" she snapped, before turning to the two students on the ground. "You OK?

Bankotsu stood up. "Yeah, he was just kidding around. He wasn't really gonna hit us," he said casually, although he shot Miroku a warning glare.

The teacher looked down at Sango. "Is that true?"

Sango wanted to say no, even though she knew that it would do no good. Still, she couldn't bring herself to say yes either. She merely nodded.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suggest you shop this foolish 'kidding' right now."

All three of them nodded. As soon as the teacher left, Sango walked over to Miroku and slapped him hard across the face.

"Grow up Miroku! What the hell is your problem?"

Everyone had gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

"Dammit Sango! Have you forgotten that we're _dating_?" Miroku shouted, clenching his fists. "So don't you ask me what is _my_ problem! I should be asking _you_ that!" Miroku kept raising his voice, and Sango slowly backed away. "We're dating Sango…" he said lowing his voice again.

"See the thing is, "she said quietly, yet full of fear, "I don't think we are anymore…"

Everything was silent. Not one person in the huge crowd surrounding them made a peep. It was shocking to everyone. Sango and Miroku were the hottest couple I high school. No one was expecting them to break up… ever.

After about a minute or two, people began murmuring quietly.

Sango and Miroku stared at each other. Sango could feel hot tears sneaking out of the corner of her eyes. Not because she was sad, but because she was afraid.

"Wh… why?" Miroku stammered.

Everything came pouring out of Sango. Sadness, anger, frustration and other emotions that she didn't even know she had.

"I miss the old Miroku! The one that would always flirt and then come begging for forgiveness later, only to go and do it again! You would think that was the reason that I am breaking up with you, but that's how I want you to be again!"

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek. "You're not the same. You've changed and you're… you're scaring me Miroku!" Suddenly her sadness turned to anger. "You dumb-ass! I hate you!"

She wiped away her tears. She sent a final glare and walked off, pulling Bankotsu's arm and taking him with her. The rest of the crowd walked away too.

Only Miroku remained, planted on the spot. He could feel anger build up inside, and it wouldn't take long for it to begin seeping out. "You'll regret that, Sango" he muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Bankotsu remained silent as he followed Sango. He felt terrible. He was continuously screwing up her life. _I shouldn't have kissed her! _he shouted inwardly to himself.

Finally he managed to speak. "Sango… are you OK?"

Sango turned around and, although he could see her tears, she smiled.

Bankotsu smiled and brought her into an embrace. "Sango, I'm sorry. Please don't be too upset."

Sango didn't say anything. She just snuggled up to him. After a few minutes, Bankotsu pulled away. "Umm… Sango?" he asked wearily.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He hesitated a little. "I know this might be a bad time but… will you… be my girlfriend?" he quickly clamped his eyes shut his eyes, afraid of her response. Suddenly he felt her practically jump on him and she pressed her lips against his.

Uh, is that a yes?" he asked when she pulled away.

She laughed and hugged him.

* * *

(A.N.) HA! I promised you fluff! AND I GAVE U FLUFF! MUAHAHAHA! Sorry i'm kinda hyper right now. Anyhoo, don't think it's over. No my friend...s, it is far from over...


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

GRSH! (teehee i like talking Ginkotsu language:P) I had to change some things in this chapter because ya i realized that I said it was raining, when in the last chapter it was snowing... hehe. But ya, for those of u who havn't read it yet, you sorta find out what Miroku does in this chappie, more in the next one though.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Dance**

"Kikyou! What am I going to do?" Sango wailed as she dug through her clothes. "I have nothing to wear for the dance!"

_"Calm down Sango. It's just a dance!" _Kikyou said on the other line. _"Just go to the mall and buy something."_

"It's to late to go to the mall! Wait…" she looked out into the hallway before tiptoeing down to her parents room.

_"Sango, what are you doing?" _Kikyou asked.

Sango opened a drawer and saw a gift wrapped up nicely. "Great! My Christmas present! I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I opened it a week early…"

_"Sango! You wouldn't- how do you know they got you a dress?"_

"They get me a dress every year. It's always for the fancy Christmas dinner we go to." Sango explained. She pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid off. "Ooooh! It's so pretty!" Sango exclaimed.

_"What color is it?" _Kikyou asked.

"Black." Sango frowned. "It's way to long though. Maybe I could just fix it up a little..."

_"Sango!" _Kikyou shouted. _"You can't ruin it! It's a gift from your parents!"_

"Why not?" Sango asked innocently. "Besides I'm not going to _ruin _it! I'm just going to make it… better."

Kikyou sighed. _"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you get in trouble. I gotta go now Sango, buh-bye!"_

"Bye!" Sango hung up and went to her mom's sewing room. She picked up the scissors and smirked. "If I just make a few _adjustments_ here, and here, and here… Oops! I cut it to much… o well!"

* * *

Bankotsu waited patiently for Sango by the doors of the dance. He heard a car door open and saw Sango walking towards him. She had a light jacket on since it wasn't even snowing at the time. She took it off when she got to the doors.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that ended at her thighs. It has a slit on one side that went up to her hips. Her hair was tied up. She was also earning a few whistles from other guys, who got smacks from their dates.

Bankotsu's jaw was almost touching the ground. She walked over and took his arm.

"Ready?" she asked.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

As they entered the dance a fast song was playing. Sango dragged Bankotsu on the dance floor. They danced for a while, and then sat at the table with their friends.

Sango noticed Suikotsu was acting strangely. She nudged him with her elbow and nodded. He took a deep breath and turned to Kikyou.

"Um… Kikyou? Will you dance with me?" he asked shyly.

Kikyou smiled and took his hand. He looked up surprised when she pulled him out on the dance floor.

Sango took another sip of her drink then took Bankotsu's hand.

"C'mon Bankotsu, it's a slow song!" she chirped and he followed her out.

When they found a suitable spot, Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitated before putting his hands on her waist. It wasn't that he had never danced with a girl before; it was just that he had never danced with a girl like _her_ before.

Sango noticed that he was getting tense. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and then she rested her head on his chest, leaving Bankotsu dumb-founded.

He finally relaxed and looked around. He saw Kikyou and Suikotsu dancing, and they both seemed to be having a good time. He saw Jakotsu, who was sitting at the table. He looked really bored, but no one would really want to dance with him anyway.

"Bankotsu…Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu snapped out of daydreaming to find Sango looking up at him. She cleared her throat as if trying to tell him something. Suddenly he realized his hand was almost touching her leg. Maybe he got a little to relaxed.

He flushed a little and quickly moved his hand back up. "S-sorry!" he mumbled.

She giggled. "It's alright. I'm going to get something to drink, K?"

He nodded and watched her walk off to the refreshment table before heading off to his table.

"Wow, Oo-aniki! I didn't think you would actually end up with her!" Jakotsu teased. Bankotsu shot him a warning glare.

"Suikotsu! I didn't know you liked Kikyou! You really surprised all of us!" Bankotsu teased. Suikotsu grunted, and then his eyes widened.

"Um… Bankotsu? Is Sango getting a drink right now?" he asked while shuttering.

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well it looks like she's getting more then some Pepsi…"

"What?" Bankotsu looked over and gritted his teeth. Some punk was pouring something in Sango's drink while she wasn't looking, most likely Rohypnol.

Bankotsu stood up so fast that his chair fell down and stormed over there. He snatched the drink from Sango, who was about to take a sip, and threw it across the table.

A growl filled Bankotsu's throat as he grabbed the guy's collar and lifted him off the ground to eye level. "Listen you disgusting little punk! If I ever catch you doing something like that again, I'll tear your friggen head off!"

And with that, he dropped the guy on the ground, who ran out of a dance like a 5 year-old running to his mommy.

He turned to Sango who had a confused look on her face. "What was that all about-" she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "One sec," she answered

Bankotsu silently thanked the gods. He didn't want to be the one to tell her that some guy just tried to put rohypnol in her drink!

She turned around with a worried expression on her face. "I have to go. My dad says something's wrong at home, he sounded really weird."

Bankotsu nodded. "Do you need me to go with you?"

She shook her head. "He said it would be best if I came home by myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks anyway. Sorry about this." She kissed him and headed out the door.

* * *

Sango sighed as it started to snow. "Great, I should have taken him up on his offer!" she muttered while shivering. "Or at least have brought a heavier coat!"

She rubbed her arms, trying to cool herself off. It was freezing! The snow peppered on her skin.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone yanked her into an alley. Sango yelped as she hit the ground. When she looked up, she cursed her luck. It was Miroku and his punky friends.

He smirked and held up his cell phone. "We're having family issues at home _dear_. We need you home right away!" The other guys howled with laughter as Sango's eyes widened.

Miroku's face turned serious as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Fear filled her eyes. "M-Miroku?" she whimpered. "What are you…"

Miroku said nothing. He once again lifted his fist, only this time he seemed to have no desire to bring it back down.

* * *

Wow, i wonder what he's gonna do? Wait... NVM I KNOW WHAT HE'S GONNA DO MUAHAHA! Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that but yeah. I'll be nice and give you guys a little preview of the next chapter, well i think we can all figure out what Miroku does, and for those of you who don't know, i'm not gonna spoil it for ya! (BTW, he does NOT rape her... whoever said that... i'm am not that sick minded!)But just wait until Bankotsu finds out! He's not a happy camper! Anyhoo, i'm writing the next chappie but i don't think i'll get doen today... if i do then... LUCKY U! hey that rymed! sorry i had 7-up and i'm a little hyper! R&R pwease! 


	6. Chapter 6: Jakotsu's Dicovery

Hey people. Sorry it took me so long. But i updated! You find out what happened to Sango in this chapter! YAY

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Jakotsu's Discovery**

Jakotsu shivered as he walked down the street. "Keh, this is what I get for taking a 'shot walk' on a crappy day!" he mumbled while sniffling.

A loud shriek filled the air, followed by silence. "What the-" Jakotsu froze in his tacks when he saw Miroku and some of his pals leave an alley. Jakotsu waited for Miroku to be out of sight before he peeped into the alley.

His fears came to life. He almost shouted with anger when he saw her. She was lying on the ground with many scrapes and bruises, and her arm was bleeding.

Jakotsu slowly approached her and knelt down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Even so, she smiled weakly at him.

"Sango, what did he do to you?" Jakotsu asked, more to himself. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Then he gently lifted her into his back and began walking home.

He shivered. Sango was soaking wet and her skin felt like ice. He sped up, knowing he had to get her warm and fast.

* * *

When he finally got there, he ran up the porch and kicked the door, since he couldn't use his arms.

Renkotsu swung the door open and opened his mouth yell at him, but he closed it instantly when he saw what was on Jakotsu's back. He closed the door behind Jakotsu and went to grab the first aid kit.

When he came back, he also had some blankets and a warm change of clothes.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked as he took the clothes from Renkotsu. Then he twirled his fingers to signal Renkotsu to turn around.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and turned around. "He and Suikotsu are still at the dance," he replied with his back facing Jakotsu.

"There, all done. Let's bring her to the fireplace. Get the blankets," Jakotsu ordered as he moved Sango by the fireplace. Renkotsu handed him the blankets and he laid them over top of her.

"Ak! Renkotsu, can you bandage her arm? I don't know how and I have to… to… PEEEEEE!" he cried as he sped off to the bathroom.

Renkotsu blinked and turned his attention to Sango. He took out the bandages and began wrapping her bleeding arm. He also put a patch on her cheek, which was bleeding.

* * *

Sango slowly opened her eyes to a warm, welcoming fireplace. There were also warm blankets wrapped around her. She turned on her side and gazed into the fireplace, trying to remember what happened.

**Flashback**

_Sango was walking down the street, when suddenly she was pulled into an alley._ _Sango yelped as she hit the ground. When she looked up, she cursed her luck. It was Miroku and his punky friends._

_He smirked and held up his cell phone. "We're having family issues at home dear. We need you home right away!" The other guys howled with laughter as Sango's eyes widened._

_Miroku's face turned serious as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. Fear filled her eyes. "M-Miroku?" she whimpered. "What are you…"_

_Miroku said nothing. He once again lifted his fist, and struck her face. She gasped in pain and brought her hand to her cheek. Some blood dribbled down her cheek._

_He grabbed her wrist and twisted it so she fell to the ground. Tears filled her eyes. He kicked her a few times she yelped in pain at each one._

_With her eyes clamped shut, she felt Miroku take her hand. Suddenly she screamed at a sharp pain. Her eyes shot open and she saw a bloody knife in his hand._

_Her eyes traveled down to her wrist that was bleeding. She clucked it quickly. Her vision became blurry, and she passed out._

_When she opened her eyes again, Jakotsu was beside her. She smiled weakly and fainted again._

**End Of Flashback**

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek as she sat up. "What a jerk. He was always cheating on me, and then when I dump him and date someone else, he freaks out!"

Sango wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and sobbed quietly. _Why is everything getting so complicated? Why is all this happening to me?_ she asked herself.

Jakotsu came into the living room. "Man that was the longest pee I ever took- oh, hi Sango!" he said quickly. He frowned when he noticed her shoulders trembling.

"Hey, cheer up. Everything will turn out OK in the end!" he said happily as he knelt down beside her. "Do want something to eat?"

She nodded, but still kept sobbing.

OK, I'll get you something!" he chirped. "RENKOTSU GET SANGO SOMETHING TO EAT RIGHT NOW!"

Sango couldn't help but giggle a little. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Renkotsu came out with some soup. He placed it in front of her, mumbling something about Jakotsu being lazy. Then he declared that he would watch some T.V.

* * *

Bankotsu and Suikotsu came home about an hour later. Bankotsu was surprised to see Sango sitting in front of the fireplace. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Sango looked away. "N-nothing!"

"Sango?" Bankotsu leaned over to see her face, but she turned so her back was facing him. They heard a honk outside.

"That's my dad. I got to go. Thanks Jakotsu," she shouted as she stood up and left, not even looking at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked over to Renkotsu, who was sitting on the couch. "Is she mad at me or something?"

Renkotsu shrugged and Jakotsu hit him on the back of the head.

"No, Oo-aniki. Sango isn't mad at you," he said glaring at Renkotsu.

"Then why wouldn't she talk to me? She didn't even look at me!" Bankotsu asked. Jakotsu thought for a moment. "Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu seemed to snap out of his gaze. "Huh! What?" he shouted looking around. "What were we talking about? I wasn't listening…"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, and suddenly felt tired. "Whatever, I' going to bed. G'night!"

* * *

Sango sighed as she switched hands to carry the bag of milk and other groceries. She was lucky that she was even allowed to go out. Her dad did not approve but her mom persuaded him.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned around and winced Bankotsu was coming towards her.

He finally caught up with her. "OK, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously. "You've been acting really edgy."

Sango looked at the ground and continued walking, he followed. "Nothing's wrong Bankotsu, really."

"Who are you trying to fool? Something's up that you're not telling me!" He sped up and stepped in front of her to stop her. "Tell me the truth- what's that?" he asked, pointing at the bandage peeking out of her sleeve.

Sango gasped and covered it up. "It's nothing! Just a scrape that I got-" He cut her off by pushing her against a wall. "Hey, let go!" she shouted.

Bankotsu, who had her pinned against the wall, slowly rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bandage. His eyes traveled up to her face, then to her hands, and her other arm.

"You didn't have that yesterday, or any of those scrapes," he said. His eyes shot back to hers. "Did Miroku do this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth. Tears streamed down Sango's cheek, but she didn't answer. "Did he?" Bankotsu shouted.

Sango slowly nodded. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close.

"He'll pay for this," Sango heard Bankotsu whisper. Bankotsu broke away from the embrace and said he would be back.

"Wait Bankotsu! Stop! What are you going to do?" Sango called after him, but he was already gone.

Sango sighed and sat on a bench. She shivered at all the things Bankotsu could do to Miroku. She wouldn't be surprised if Miroku ended up in the hospital!

Some music playing interrupted Sango's thoughts. She smiled. It was Christmas music. She loved Christmas holidays. It was _supposed_ to be a happy time of year.

"So maybe a few things have gone wrong. That doesn't mean this holiday can't be good one, right?" she asked herself.

* * *

When Bankotsu came back, Sango gasped and ran over to him.

"Bankotsu, are you OK?" she asked worriedly. He had many scrapes and bruises like her. She placed a hand on his cheek to get a closer look at his scrapes.

"Yeah, I'm OK," he replied. He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I know you probably don't like it, but I beat up Miroku. In case you haven't already figured that out…"

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Are _all_ guys this reckless?"

Bankotsu chuckled a bit and wrapped an arm around her. "Hopefully Miroku won't bother you anymore."

Sango nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot! Christmas is coming up you know."

He nodded. "And?"

"And my family is going to a Christmas dinner. I'm allowed to bring my boyfriend with me. Do you want to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" he joked. Sango laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I don't have any other plans this holiday."

"Really?" Sango asked. "Not even with family?"

He shook his head. "Nope. My mo died and I dunno where my dad is."

Sango clutched his arm tighter. "I'm so sorry! Well, you and your brothers can spend Christmas with us if you like…" She looked up at him.

He smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

I mightpost chapter 7 today... or tomorrow... i dunno yet. I still have to finish typing it. R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Party

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Party**

"Of course! You're all welcome to spend Christmas with us!" Sango's mom cried cheerfully.

"Honey, I really don't think-" Sango's dad began.

"Oh shush, Ikazuchi!" Sango's mother snapped. "They are all welcome here! It's Christmas!"

Sango's father, whose name is Ikazuchi, rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Thank you, daddy!" Sango cried as she hugged her father.

"Thanks a lot… umm…" Bankotsu began.

"Call me Hana, and that is Ikazuchi." Sango's mom told him.

"OK," Bankotsu said.

"You can come over on Christmas Eve and we will have Christmas dinner, and then on Christmas morning we open gifts. After that we will go out to Christmas dinner." Hana explained.

* * *

Bankotsu took a deep breath as he walked up to Sango's door. He glanced back at Jakotsu and Renkotsu- Suikotsu was spending Christmas with Kikyou- before knocking on the door.

A boy around his age answered. He had matted black hair and a scowl on his face. Two small children clung to his legs, giggling and laughing.

"What?" he asked, rather coldly. He seemed annoyed at the world right now. Bankotsu was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a voice that was to familiar.

"Tori, quit being so rude… Oh hi guys!" Sango said pushing the boy aside. "Don't mind him. It's just my grumpy brother. Come in and meet everyone."

"Wow," Bankotsu commented as he looked around the room. "I didn't know there would be so many people."

Sango sighed. "We had a surprise visit. Apparently we're hosting the reunion this year. Tori isn't to thrilled about that…" she giggled as a herd of children followed her brother around like ants.

"Oh," Bankotsu said. "That expl- AH!" Bankotsu cried as he almost tripped over a kid. Renkotsu burst out laughing, until a a cupcake hit him in the head.

They continued walking, and a pie hit Renkotsu in the head next, and then some pizza, and then some pie. Then someone threw the pie pan, knocking Renkotsu on the ground.

5 minutes went by, and Sango introduced them to lots of people. "Hey who are those people?" Jakotsu asked, suddenly paying attention.

"Oh, those are the new neighbors: Cairo, and her son Kuro." Sango explained. "They just moved here yesterday. My mom invited them to 'welcome them to the neighborhood'. My parents have to know everyone on the block!"

"Hey sis, these your boyfriends?" Tori butted in, with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, you've already met Tori!" Sango groaned as she punched her brother in the arm. "Tori, _this_ is my boyfriend Bankotsu. These are his _brothers_: Jakotsu and Renkotsu."

"Oh," was all he said.

"Hey Sango, that new neighbor of yours is cute!" Jakotsu commented.

"Uh, dude? I don't think she's interested in dating a guy who's younger than her son…" Tori said with a raised eyebrow.

"EWW! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _HER_!" Jakotsu shouted. "I meant her cute son beside her…"

Tori's face turned pale white. He turned to Sango. "Is he…?" Sango sighed and nodded. "Oh." It was quiet for a moment before he snapped back to his senses. "Well I hate to break it to you, but he's not gay."

"How do you know?" Jakotsu asked.

"Because he's eyeing up Sango's ass!" Tori snickered as Sango's face turned bright red. She glanced back and sure enough, his eyes were glued to her backside. Sango made a face of disgust turned around again.

She moved closer to Bankotsu and shot him a quick glance. He got the hint and put his arm around her waist. Sango relaxed a little.

Jakotsu pouted. "What do you have that I don't?" he asked Sango. She smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Womanly features?" Tori suggested, and they all burst out laughing, except for poor Jakotsu.

"Hey Sango, look up." Tori said smirking.

Sango looked up and saw mistletoe hanging over her and Bankotsu. She smiled and hooked arm around his neck, pulling him into a lip lock. Poor Bankotsu didn't even see it coming, but he didn't hesitate to return it.

* * *

The party ended after a few hours. Everyone was stuffed from all the food, which was all gone now.

After everyone left, Hana showed everyone to their rooms. Bankotsu crawled into his bed and yawned. It was a long day.

Bankotsu replayed the events of the day in his head until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I wanted to get it done tonight before i was kicked out of the computer, and i wanted to get the little events out of the way. I'll try to update as much as i can because on wednesday i'm going to calgary for 3 days and i probably wont be able to update so ya. i'll most likely update saturday night because i gotta babysit my little bro so i will have nothing else to do while he's sleeping so... you don't care do you? LOL Anyhoo, i was jsut telling you when i will most likely update next, but i'll try tomorrow but i can't promise anything. R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter 8: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Bankotsu awoke to a door flinging open and someone pouncing on him.

"What the-" he began, but a pair of lips pressing against his cut him off. When she pulled back, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wow Sango, what's the occasion?" he asked

"Christmas! What else?" she said laughing as she rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes of cuddling, Sango sat up. "C'mon, everyone's waiting downstairs!" She dragged him out of bed and downstairs.

"Finally!" Jakotsu shouted at them. "I thought you would never come!"

"It's time to open gifts!" Hana said cheerfully.

"Oh! Oh! Me first! Open my gifts first!" Jakotsu shouted as he took out a huge garbage bag.

"Here Hana, I this one's for you!" Jakotsu handed Hana a gift that was wrapped like the shape of a bottle.

"Oh Jakotsu, it's… it's… water…" Hana's expression turned from happy to confused.

"Not just any water. It's water from France!" Jakotsu said excitedly. Then he took out a smaller packet and gave to Sango's dad (A.N. reminder: his name is Ikazuchi).

"… Beef jerkey… _hard_ beef jerkey…" Ikazuchi said dryly, and slightly annoyed.

"You don't like it?" Jakotsu asked worriedly.

"It's the crappiest gift I've ever- OOF!" Hana elbowed Ikazuchi in the chest. "I mean it's the greatest gift I ever got…" he mumbled.

Jakotsu gave everyone else his or her gifts too. Sango got gas coupons, Bankotsu got a Red Bull energy drink (he actually believed that you would grow wings and fly), and Suikotsu got a cheap cup of coffee.

"Don't worry Renkotsu, I didn't forget you!" Jakotsu chirped. "Tadaa! Seamonkies!" Jakotsu bellowed as he handed Renkotsu a red aquarium.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Seamonkies are said to keep bald people company!" Jakotsu said, trying to sound intelligent. Then his eyes widened. "Oops! Tori I didn't get you anything! I didn't even know Sango had a brother. Let's see… um…" Jakotsu looked around.

His face lit up and he took off his sock. "Merry Christmas!"

Tori's eyes widened. "Dude! I don't want your sock!" he shouted, plugging his nose.

"It's OK Jakotsu. They're… um… lovely gifts. Thank you," Hana forced a smile.

Everyone loved all the other gifts. Sango got a new dress, her parents found out about the one before.

"OK! It's time to go for the dinner!" Hana said as she skipped merrily to her room, followed by her grumpy husband.

Sango took her dress and headed up to her room, as did the others.

Sango was wearing a long red dress with a slit on one side that went up to her knees. Her hair pulled into a low ponytail and she wore black high heels.

The guys were all wearing dress shirts and black pants. Jakotsu didn't like it too much, but he didn't complain.

* * *

The dinner was good, although Jakotsu almost puked when they served him lobster, so Sango ordered him some pasta.

As they were eating dessert, music started playing and people started dancing. Sango and Bankotsu decided they would dance right after dessert.

Just then, a man walked over to Sango and tapped her on the shoulder. Sango quickly stood up.

"Kazoku!" she cried as she hugged him. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Yeah, it's been quite a while. So you're here with your family I see. Where's Miroku?" the man, Kazoku, asked.

"Oh we broke up. I'm wi-" Sango began but he cut her off.

"Hey, how about a dance? We need to catch up," Kazoku asked, holding out a hand.

"Oh, actually I have a boyfriend. Bankotsu, he's right over there." Sango pointed to Bankotsu.

"So? I have a girlfriend." He pointed over to a woman sitting at a table. "That doesn't mean two old friends can't have a friendly dance, does it?"

"Well, I guess not. Do you mind Bankotsu?" Sango asked him.

He shook his head. "Not at all." At first he did mind, but this guy didn't seem like the type to cheat on his girlfriend who was watching him a few tables away. He still watched them, just in case.

* * *

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Sango asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Nothing really. Question. Why did you and Miroku break up? You seemed so happy together," Kazoku asked.

Sango sighed. "Happy wouldn't really describe it best. You see, he was always cheating on me, and flirting with other girls. I always forgave him. But then some new students came along, and Miroku must have suspected that one of them like me-"

"Bankotsu, right?" Kazoku interrupted.

Sango nodded. "So, Miroku freaked out every time Bankotsu even talked to me! Then one day, when I was cheerleading, Bankotsu was about to score a touchdown- he's on the football team by the way- and so of course I was cheering for him. Miroku started telling me to stop, and I asked why. He kept going on about him not liking Bankotsu. We kept arguing and he finally lost it, and he lifted his fist and was about to hit me! But he stopped."

"Hit you! I didn't think he was that kind of guy!" Kazoku said, surprised and angry at the same time.

"But then one gym class, Bankotsu kissed me. Miroku saw and he just went crazy. So I broke up with him. I know it was kind of harsh, but wouldn't you do the same?" Sango asked.

"Oh, of course!" Kazoku agreed.

Sango continued. "Shortly after, Bankotsu asked me out, and I agreed. So we went to the dance together, but I had to leave early because of 'family issues'!" Sango muttered.. "Boy, that was a mistake.

"Why? What happened next? He didn't-"

"I walked home, but Miroku cornered me into an alley and… beat me." Sango could feel tears burning in her eyes. "It turns out that Miroku was the one who called and pretended to be my dad."

"Oh my. Sango I'm so sorry!" Kazoku said sympathetically. "Did you go for help?"

Sango smiled. "Jakotsu, Bankotsu's brother, found me and brought me to his house. Bankotsu found out the next day and got into a fight with Miroku. He came back with a whole bunch of scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious."

Kazoku sighed. "Where's Miroku now? I hope he left."

Sango nodded. "I'm assuming that's what happened. Bankotsu told me that he wouldn't bother me anymore."

Kazoku brought her into a friendly hug. "I'm so sorry to hear that. It must have been devastating." He broke the hug and smiled. "I let you get back to your boyfriend. Your really lucky to have a nice guy like that to look out for you."

Sango nodded. "yeah, Bankotsu's more than I could have asked for." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to her table.

Everyone was giving her a serious look. "Sango," her mother said in a rather firm tone. "You don't have any other relationship with that guy other than friends, right?"

Sango stared. "Of course not! Kazoku and I are just friends! I've never cheated in my life!"

"Then why did you hug him and kiss him?" Tori asked accusingly.

"It was just a friendly hug! I told him about Miroku and he felt bad. And it was a kiss on the cheek. It meant nothing!" Sango shouted angrily. "I can't believe your accusing me of cheating!"

"We just want to make sure," her dad said.

Suddenly, Kazoku's girlfriend rushed over and hugged Sango.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she wailed. "Kazoku told me all about Miroku! Oh, I'm sorry. That was extremely rude to just run up and hug you without introducing myself!" the woman released Sango and stuck out her hand. "My name is Hinagiku. Kazoku's girlfriend."

Sango smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Sango, although I see you already know that!" she giggled, Hinagiku laughed too.

"I'm sorry about that, I just felt so terrible after Kazoku told me about it. He feels really bad."

"It's no problem," Sango said cheerfully. She sent an _I told you so!_ look to everyone else.

They all groaned at her mistake.

"Well, I'd better get back. Nice to meet you Sango!" Hinagiku waved. Sango waved back, then turned to her family.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked with a smirk.

They all mumbled an apology and went back to eating and visiting. Sango remembered that she still owed Bankotsu a dance.

* * *

YAY! I finally updated! R&R please! 


	9. Chapter 9: A Neighbor's Secret

Just to warn you, this chapter is very, very short. But don't worry, the will be longer i promise. I know the last few chapter's wern't all that exciting but I can't make _every_ chapter full of action and all that.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A Neighbor's Secret**

After an evening of dancing, eating, and just having a good time, everyone went home. Sango was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning at breakfast, Sango came downstairs to find everyone waiting for her.

"Morning guys! Sorry to keep you waiting," she said yawning as she sat down beside Bankotsu.

"Here you go Sango," her mom said as she passed her a huge pancake breakfast.

Sango winced. "Actually, I'm not all that hungry…"

"But you love pancakes…" Hana protested.

"I know, but I'm still pretty full from last night. I'm going to have a shower, see you later!" she waved, trying to sound cheerful as she headed upstairs.

* * *

When she came back down, her mother was just pulling out some Tupper wear containers. "Sango, could you run this over to Cairo please? She forgot it when she left the party." (a.n. Remember, Cairo is her neighbor who was a the party) 

"Yeah sure," Sango answered as she finished combing her wet hair.

Sango ran up the steps and knocked on the door. When no one answered she rang the doorbell. She heard shuffling inside but still no one answered. She frowned and reached for the doorknob.

She hesitated for a moment, but turned it. Surprisingly, it was open.

"Hello?" Sango peeped. "Is anyone home?" It was all silent. "I just wanted to drop off some Tupper wear that you left behind yesterday…"

She heard more shuffling. "W-who's there?" she asked in a frightened voice. She decided she would come back later and turned to leave, but then screamed at what she saw next.

"Hello, Sango. Did you miss me?"

Sango stood there wide-eyed.

"It… It can't be!" she breathed.

* * *

Yeah, so a lot is going to happen in the next chapter... BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! MUAHAHAHA! I know, it's been so long since I updated this fanfic... but I have now so ha! R&R, and please no flames of how short the chapter is, i'm aware of that already. 


	10. Chapter 10: Bullet Of Rage

**Chapter 10**

Sango stared at disbelief at the man in front of her.

"M-Miroku!" she stammered and took a step back, but he took a step forward.

"How are you these days, Sango?" Miroku asked with fake kindness. "Is everything going well with _Bankotsu_?"

Sango swallowed hard and nodded. "Y-yes. Everything's f-fine…"

"Oh that's good. I'm glad you're happy, while I'm stuck here…" Miroku trailed off.

"What… do you mean?" Sango asked wearily.

Miroku looked at the ground. "You're so cruel, Sango." He murmured.

"Me?" Sango shouted angrily. "_I'm_ not the one who was cheating all the time! And then _I _didn't beat you up! How are you saying that _I'm _cruel?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Let me show you something," he said as he took her hand gently and led her to the basement.

But Sango pulled her hand away. "Yeah right! You've lost my trust Miroku!"

Miroku sighed. "I just wanted to show you have you are cruel, that's all."

Sango hesitated, but curiosity got the better of her. She cautiously followed him to the basement.

They came to a bolted door, which was opened. Sango stopped at the doorway and put one hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

"I'm not going any farther Miroku!" Sango said firmly. Miroku shrugged and kept on walking. Sango took this time to look around.

It wasn't much. There was a small cot, with some sheets and a small pillow. There was a tray of food, although it seemed more of leftovers.

"What is all this for?" Sango asked.

"Me," Miroku said dryly. "Because of you, this is where I have to live."

Sango's eyes widened. "Me?"

Miroku nodded. "And if that's not bad enough, I have to wear these." He held up some shackles that were attached to the wall beside his cot. "After Bankotsu came after me, a pedestrian saw and called the cops on me, so I came here and they put me down in this place."

"But why did you come here?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed. "Because I have no parents, you know that already, and I had heard that my aunt Cairo moved here so I came to her. She didn't send me to jail, but she was afraid that I would do something again so she keeps me down here."

"You deserve it…" Sango muttered.

Miroku glared daggers at her. "What did you say, bitch?" he asked in a deep, angry voice.

Fear started to rise in Sango again. As soon as Miroku took a step towards her she screamed and slammed the door shut. She tried to lock the door but Miroku began slamming into the door, causing it to open slightly, so she couldn't lock it.

She let out another scream as she heard a loud bang and a bullet shot through the door right next to her head. Sango sank to the ground still pushing the door shut. _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself. _If I run he'll get out and come to my house! I'll put my whole family in danger! No, I have to keep him in there!_

Sango reached up to the lock as two more bullets shot through the door. Sango winced, but didn't make a noise or she would give away her spot. She gasped when she realized that Miroku had broke the lock.

_Damn! _She shouted inwardly. _He must have broken this earlier!_

Sango saw her chances of surviving running very slim. She turned around so that her back was pressed against the door, praying to the lords that someone would help her.

* * *

Bankotsu walked through the door of Sango's neighbor's house. _Man, Sango's sure taking her time!_ He thought to himself.

"Hello? The door was open so I thought I'd come in… Sango?" he called. Then he perked up when he heard some muffled voices coming from the basement. But it was when he heard a shriek and a gunshot that he ran downstairs.

When he got to the stairs, he saw Sango with her back pressed against the wall with a tear-stained face. There were three bullet holes through the door. He started going down but froze when another bullet shot through the door.

Sango looked up and saw him. "Bankotsu!" she wailed.

"Sango!" Bankotsu shouted. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted. All of a sudden, the door burst open, knocking Sango to the side, and a furious Miroku stormed out.

"Bankotsu you bastard! How dare you show your face here!" he growled. He shot a bullet at Bankotsu, but Bankotsu dodged it and picked up an iron bar.

"You're in for it now, Miroku!" Bankotsu growled back.

Miroku smirked. "Oh really?" he back up and grabbed Sango by the hair and held the gun to her head. "As much as I love my dear Sango, if it means killing you, I wont hesitate to shoot!"

Bankotsu emitted another growl but dropped the bar. Nothing was worth losing Sango, not even killing Miroku.

Miroku smirked, and struck Sango across the face with the gun, knocking her back on the ground. Sango held a hand to her now bleeding cheek.

Bankotsu instantly picked up the iron bar again… but he wasn't quick enough.

A loud gunshot was hear, followed by a cry of pain.

* * *

Another cliffy? Man i'm just to mean to you guys... and i'm not going to tell you who got shot either. It's either Sango, Bankie, or Miroku? take a guess and see if you guess the right person! R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

**Chapter 11: Goodbye**

A loud gunshot was heard, followed by a cry of pain.

Sango opened her eyes, which were clenched shut from the gunshot, but she ended up screaming.

Bankotsu was lying on the ground yelling in pain, a puddle of blood surrounding him.

Miroku had long run off, pleased with himself.

"BANKOTSU!" she screamed as she ran up to his side. "Bankotsu, please open your eyes, please!" she wailed, but he did not respond. Sango screamed as tears poured onto his face as she hugged him.

She finally was able to stop sobbing and was able to call 9-1-1. But, as soon as she hung up, she collapsed on him again and started balling all over again.

The paramedics had to practically drag her off Bankotsu when they arrived. Sango held his hand the whole way to the hospital, still crying.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up to a blurry vision of a room. It took a moment for his vision to clear up and then he observed his surroundings.

He was in a hospital.

He looked to the side and almost jumped out of his skin. Sango was sitting next to him, but her head was resting on her hands on the side of his bed and she was fast asleep. Bankotsu could still see the tears on her face.

He sighed and stroked her head. After a moment her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw him.

"Bankotsu!" she yelled. "Are you OK? How are you? Does it hurt?" The questions of worry and concern flew out of her mouth.

"Bankotsu smiled. "I'm fine, but yeah it does hurt. Please don't cry Sango," he begged as he saw her eyes well up with tears. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped with his thumb.

Sango stayed for a few more ours, but she didn't say much. It was almost like she was thinking about something. Finally, when visiting hours were over, she seemed as if she had made a decision.

Sango pecked him on the lips, before turning to leave. Bankotsu felt an awful feeling for the way she was acting.

* * *

Sango walked out of her driveway and walked up the path of her neighbor's door.

Cairo's son, Kuro, answered.

"Hi, I'm here to see Miroku," she said cheerfully, fake cheerfulness of course.

Sango saw panic rise through his eyes, but he remained calm. "I don't know a Miroku," he muttered, before closing the door. But Sango stopped it with her foot.

"I'm his girlfriend, he asked me to come see him," she said, with a firm voice. He hesitated, before going to fetch Miroku. "_You'll pay,_" Sango murmured under her breath.

Miroku froze when he reached the door. "S-Sango?" he stammered.

Sango stared at him with cold, hateful eyes. She clutched an object behind her back, before bring it out and pointing the gun at Miroku.

"Die," she whispered, and she shot.

* * *

A few months had passed. I'm sure you're all wondering what happened next. Well, after Sango shot the bullet, Miroku grabbed her hand just in time and threw the gun away. Sango ran like hell back to her house before he could do anything more. Cairo, Kuro, and Miroku moved away after that.

Bankotsu was released from the hospital, too. You think it's over, don't you?

No.

It's not over yet.

* * *

Bankotsu finally saw Sango at the park. She had told him to meet her there. He frowned when he saw she was crying.

"Sango, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Bankotsu… a lot has happened since we've been going out… hasn't it?" she whimpered. Bankotsu nodded. Sango wiped a tear from her face. "I think… we should break up…"

Bankotsu felt as if the world had stopped right then and there. "What? Sango, why? I thought everything was fine!"

"Bankotsu, please don't think for one minute that you did something wrong! You mean the world to me! I… I love you…" she buried her face in her hands. "But… I've put you through so much. I'm afraid that you'll get hurt again, or worse…"

"Sango…" Bankotsu started, but Sango cut him off.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let that happen!" she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before she left.

Bankotsu stood there in the park, broken hearted. A light rain began to dribble. He slowly walked back to his house. He couldn't believe that she broke up with him.

But… at least… she said she loved him.

* * *

IT'S STILL NOT OVER! ONE MORE CHAPTER! Poor Sango and Bankie :( This is one of my most depressing fanfictions. R&R! 


	12. Chapter 12: Whiskey Lullaby

This chapter is the last Chapter. But the chapter is actually a song, and it explains what happens next. It's called Whiskey Lullaby by Rex Goudie. So sad...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Whiskey Lullaby

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget.  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la._

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind,  
Until the night._

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
We found her with her face downin the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la..._

_

* * *

_Awww so sad! Well, that's the end! If you don't get it, well Bankotsu was depressed so he killed himself, then Sango killed herself... long story short. And if you don't get the whiskey lullaby part... well since they were sad they drank whiskey to try and forget each other. R&R please! 


End file.
